


When you are bored, and listen to too many musicals.

by DarkHallway



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: More tags to be added, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHallway/pseuds/DarkHallway
Summary: My best friend and I got bored and came up with this idea.





	1. Chapter 1

I dont know how often I will update this but if I get ideas for this type of stuff, Ill try to write it and upload it.


	2. Your Grand Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxine, Rachel, and Percy.

Percy:

You know the only gift my dad ever gave me? A pen that turns into a sword. You put it in your pocket and it never leaves. Seemed appropriate because everyone seems to leave me.

Maxine:

I've always been a scared girl  
Never wanted to leave my house

I've always been a scared girl  
But a “scared girl" only gets a girl so far

You back out of every single game  
You don’t want a quest they tell you tough

Rachel:

“If you don't go you'll never know  
If you'll ever be good enough

Your grand plan  
Is that you will be remembered  
Your grand plan  
Just you wait and see

You better wise up, 'cause you’ll rise up  
Bring on any challenge  
And someday soon someone will notice you.”

Percy:

I've always been a tough guy  
Always been the one not to run from a fight

Always been a tough guy  
'Cause most guys never win if they're polite

So me, I tend to stand my ground  
I found I never can give in

It's always been my quest  
But maybe it's hers to win

Her grand plan  
Is that she will be remembered  
Her grand plan  
Just you wait and see

You better wise up, 'cause she’ll rise up  
Bring on any challenge  
And someday soon the world will notice her.  
Both (Percy):  
And your step-dad treats you like some freak  
And your mom won't give you the time of day (And your mom always gives you the time of day)  
And your dad always trusts you with a quest  
So the best thing you can do is go away, go away.

Maxine:  
But I have a plan  
And I might be forgotten  
I will get hate  
Just you wait and see

You better wise up, cause I'll rise up  
Bring on any challenge

And someday soon, I swear  
I don't know how or when  
But I promise you  
I'll never be invisible again  
Someone will notice me

I've always been a scared girl


	3. World Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarisse and the demigods... yikes

World Burn

My name is Clarisse La Rue  
And I am a massive deal  
I will grind you to sand  
Beneath my Combat boot

This is what I get for helping  
helping someone lame fit in  
Percy Jackson, enjoy your temporary win

My name is Clarisse La Rue  
“Clarisse is a fugly cow.”  
Hey Percy, how ya like me now?

I wanna watch the world burn  
I got the gasoline  
I wanna watch the world burn  
And everyone get mean

I wanna watch the world burn  
I got the gasoline  
I wanna watch the world burn  
And everyone get mean

Percy, time to watch your back  
Percy, time to turn and cough  
Because you took me down  
But you didn’t finish me off

My name is Clarisse La Rue  
And in case you’re keeping score  
Percy may have won the battle  
But I will win the war, for

I wanna watch the world burn

[Demigods]  
Annabeth is a grotsky biotch!

 

I brought the gasoline

[Demigods]  
Mr. D’s a drug pusher!

 

I wanna make the world burn

[Demigods]  
Maxine is a space dyke!  
Clarisse is a fugly cow  
Clarisse is a fugly cow

 

And you can quote this  
Woah-oh-oh!

[Demigods]  
Who wrote this?  
Who wrote this?  
Who wrote this?  
Ooh!

 

I wanna watch the world burn  
I got the gasoline!  
I wanna watch the world burn  
And everyone turn  
Mean

[Demigods]  
So mean!

 

Mean

 

[Demigods]  
So mean!

 

Mean!  
I wanna watch the world burn

[Demigods]  
Who wrote this?  
Who wrote this?  
Ah!  
Who wrote this?  
Who wrote this?

 

I wanna make the world turn  
So mean!  
I wanna watch the world burn!


	4. Someone gets hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxine and Luna get into a fight... Percy just wants his blue shirt.

Someone gets hurt reprise

[Maxine]  
See? That’s the thing with you Plastics. You think everybody is in love with you, when actually everybody hates you

[Luna]  
You made me like this. It was your idea for me to pretend to be Plastic!

[Maxine]  
Buddy, it’s not pretend  
You are as plastic as they come  
You think your shit don't stink  
You think the rest of us are dumb

I hate Clarisse’s guts  
But here’s what you don't comprehend  
At least she has the guts  
To not pretend to be my friend!

[Luna]  
Maxine...

[Maxine]  
No, it’s fine  
Really fine  
Go be fine!

[Percy]  
And I want my blue shirt!


	5. Our grand plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Clarisse's grand plan

Clarisse:  
You know the only gift my dad ever gave me? A war chariot and I immediately lost it. The Stoll brothers took it.. Seemed appropriate.

Luna:

I've always been a smart girl,  
Always won the game, always got the gold star

I've always been a smart girl  
But "smart girl" only gets a girl so far

You win at every single game  
You want a quest they tell you tough

If I don't go I'll never know  
If I'll ever be good enough

Our grand plan  
Is that we will be remembered  
Our grand plan  
Just you wait and see

You better wise up, 'cause we'll rise up  
Bring on any challenge  
And someday soon someone will notice us

Both:

we've always been the tough girls  
Always been the one not to run from a fight

Always been the tough girls  
'Cause most girls never win if they're polite

So us, We tend to stand our ground  
we found we never can give in

It may not be our quest  
But maybe it's ours to win

Our grand plan  
Is that we will be remembered  
Our grand plan  
Just you wait and see

You better wise up, 'cause we'll rise up  
Bring on any challenge  
And someday soon the world will notice us

And our step-mom treats us like some dolls  
And our mom won't give us the time of day  
And your dad won't trust us with a quest  
So the best thing you can do is run away, run away

But we have a plan  
And we will be remembered  
we will be great  
Just wait and see

You better wise up, cause we'll rise up  
Bring on any challenge

And someday soon, We swear  
We don't know how or when  
But We promise you  
We'll never be invisible again  
Someone will notice us  
we’ll always been the tough girls


End file.
